


Streetlight

by minracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a rapper, Famous Changbin, Fluff, M/M, Seo Changbin Needs a Hug, Seungbin are just emo babies, Some deep stuff, SpearB, Uni AU, barely any angst lol, hinted hyunsung lol, soft shit too, they're super cute, will update the tags as I update chaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minracha/pseuds/minracha
Summary: SpearB's world is crashing so he takes a break. He meets Seungmin on the way to finding himself and realizes he's not alone and wants to learn and grow with Seungmin.(I'm bad at summaries please just read ;-;)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first chaptered fic so please be nice ;-;   
> Also since I'm used to writing one shots this will probably be only few chapters long.  
> I'll try to update often!

* * *

Seungmin is a man of messy routines and messier sleep schedule but one thing that has been constant in his life for the past 5 years is his love for the famous rapper SpearB and his music.

If you ask him what keeps him sane between school work 2 years ago and college work now he would say it was SpearB's music.

Seungmin had found him when he was just an upcoming SoundCloud rapper, he then watched him go on Show Me the Money and win it, establishing himself as the massive phenomenon he is today in the K-hiphop industry.

Unfortunately, being exposed to the industry and it's toxicity at the age of 16 grew on the rapper, influencing him into drugs and other scandals at the age of 18.

Now at 21, he's learnt his lesson and has been clean for 3 years.

But at the age of 20, SpearB's career was on the verge of destruction when a video of him kissing another man leaked. It was the biggest scandal in South Korea that day.

He was the face of news, this lead him to go off social media for multiple months.

When he came back, he had released a single called "Streetlight" and announced a hiatus from making music.

Seungmin was walking back home from the library, it was late, his phone showed 2:43 AM as he opened it to play the recent single by SpearB.

It has been his comfort song to listen to while going back to his dorms since the day it dropped.

He opened up the web page to read the news right now

_SpearB announces a hiatus from music making and plans to join university to continue his studies that were halted 4 years ago due to his infamous drug scandal._

_Does this signify early retirement for the young rapper due to the leaked video from 6 months ago?_

Seungmin sighed, it's sad that an artist's career was ruined because of his sexuality. As much as Seungmin hated that he won't be able to listen to new music from the rapper anymore, he was glad SpearB was taking care of himself.

He put the recent single on repeat before locking his phone and putting it in his pocket.

Very rarely did people pass by at this hour so Seungmin walked slowly, enjoying the breeze hitting his face, the streetlights being the only source of light due to the clouded sky.

He hiked his backpack up and swayed along to the song, humming it out loud.

He's always wanted to cover the song for fun but SpearB's songs are never within his style or vocals.

"Hey kid!" Someone yelled tapping on his shoulder from the back and Seungmin rolled his eyes in annoyance as he paused the song and turned around, it's 3am, why is he not being left to mind his business, it was his favorite verse right now too.

Seungmin was about to snap but all his complaints halted at his throat as he looked at the person who stopped him.

A boy dressed in all black outfit including a black snapback and mask had his eyebrows raised at Seungmin.

Seungmin would identify that piercing gaze from anywhere.

It was his fucking idol, it was fucking SPEARB standing in front of him in all his glory and Seungmin swallowed every single scream that he would've let out to embarrass himself.

Seungmin took a deep breath, he has to play this off by not being creepy, "Yeah?" He asked biting his lips.

"Were you just humming to streetlight?" SpearB asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Seungmin's face immediately flushed red, he was glad the yellow streetlights didn't expose him. He was internally panicking but as someone who is used to being embarrassing generally, he composed himself immediately, even putting on a smirk as he answered, "nope".

The other boy was confused, "I swear you were, it was the 2nd verse!"

"Mister, you might want to check your ears, I don't even know who it is by, how will I sing it" Seungmin said, putting his phone behind him and closing his music app.

"Oh, you don't know SpearB.." the last part of the sentence by the boy clad in black trailed off.

"Spear who?" Seungmin put on a facade of unawareness, his heart beat fast.

_If he was forced to pretend more he might break._

"Nothing nevermind, sorry for bothering" SpearB bowed twice and stepped back pulling his cap back low on his face.

Seungmin sighed heavily, that was over.

He walked away subconsciously humming and only realizing he was singing a SpearB song again when from a little further away behind him he heard a loud but whispered, "what the fuck??"

Seungmin abruptly halted his humming and walked the fastest he had his whole life without turning back even though he had an immense urge to.

After 10 minutes of speed walking he reached his dorms panting. His brain finally processing what just happened.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

Three days after that weird incident, the most massive gossip in his college was that SpearB was joining their college. 

People were so excited to meet the infamous star and probably become his friends or atleast...get an autograph. Seungmin just wanted to bury himself in the basketball ground and never rise again.

But fate never worked in any of these people's ways because SpearB was antisocial as fuck. He put on a black hoodie everyday (Seungmin hoped they were different hoodies or he would be concerned) and never spoke to anyone.

So people's hopes died when they realized that they reached too far to think of becoming friends with the rapper, because they couldn't even get his autograph, heck almost none of the students could even get a good look at his face through his black mask.

Talking about shitty fate, Seungmin started seeing SpearB everyday on his walk back to dorms at 2am from the library. He didnt know what the rapper was doing at ass'o clock in the night but thankfully, he managed to run away or hide from the rapper for a whole week.

On the 8th day at 2:13am, Seungmin's collar was grabbed and he was dragged to the nearest building and before Seungmin could react he was slammed against the wall. He didn't collide hard so the taller was just rather very confused by what was happening because he didn't even see who was manhandling him.

"If you're gonna kidnap me, I'm not worth anything, please leave me, i have 50 cents in my wallet, I'm literally broke" Seungmin said crouching automatically in fear making him appear shorter than the other. 

The boy who dragged him chuckled and pushed his hood back, a smirk plastered on his sharp features that Seungmin was way too familiar with, the taller's breath hitched, "Yo-You"

"Yes me, can you stop running away from me every night, it makes me feel like I did something bad."

Seungmim couldn't see the other boy's face to decipher his expressions but he could hear how upset he was. Seungmin frowned, _why was spearb upset that he was ignoring him?_

"You're upset?" Seungmin said slowly, as if testing the waters

SpearB removed his mask and sighed, "yes"

"But why?"

"It's just, past week I've had people all over me trying to get my attention for their own favors, most of them don't even know a single song of mine and you're here, humming to my songs everyday ignoring me and it upsets me so much that you aren't trying to talk to me" the rapper finished in one breath.

Seungmin knitted his eyebrows, sucking on his lower lip in thought.

"I'm sorry" he said slowly after a while, "it's just, you're SpearB, you're famous and amazing and everything, i can't possibly approach you."

SpearB sighed exasperatedly, he poked the other boy's chest with his index, "listen, I'm here to study, like a normal student, I'm not SpearB right now, SpearB has been on a break since last month, I'm just another person in this campus so," he dragged his finger up to lift up the other's chin, "my name is Seo Changbin and you should call me that."

Seungmin exhaled sharply, appearing to think for a while as he registered everything that happened, he slowly rose up, finally standing taller over the rapper, "O-Okay, Changbin"

Changbin smiled softly, Seungmin was stunned, gulping he tried to search his memory for a time he's ever seen this smile on this rapper in his life, he just couldn't place it and he was known to know SpearB well, well virtually.

Looks like he knew only SpearB and not Seo Changbin.

"Now to the second thing I wanted to ask," Changbin spoke again moving around and leaning against the wall next to Seungmin, "everyday I hear you singing to streetlight from faraway before you run away or hide obviously," Changbin turned his head around to face the other, "why is it always this song?"

Seungmin blushed, thanking the heavens for the dim lights in this area. He looked down, drawing circles with his shoe on the ground before he spoke up, "it's-it's healing to know someone feels the same as you, every night when I walk back alone" he bit his lips, drawing a sharp breath, "I truly feel what loneliness is like, these empty streets with these people might seem insignificant but these people are the protagonists in their own stories and they know what it feels like to be lonely and when no one cares about them."

Changbin didn't speak, keeping his breathing low as he heard the other speak. "I am someone who is too giving and forgiving, I tend to let a lot of people lean on me but I've never leaned on anyone because I'm scared of being vulnerable. I've only felt the weight of holding people crash on me when I'm alone. This is why I generally spend a lot of time alone because I get to focus on myself and fret over stuff without making others worry" Seungmin finally looked up to look at Changbin

"And when I first heard Streetlight, it hit me like a truck, it felt crazy to see someone else who is thousands of miles away from me going through the same thing as me, and it was so comforting, really comforting to know that someone, I mean you, you are there and you know, so I didn't really feel that alone anymore. I hope you know that your music helps people more than you imagine it to" Seungmin finished looking back down and playing with the straps in his backpack.

He realised he had spoke too much, he wanted to apologise but he didn't want to talk more so he just shut his mouth. He had accidentally spilled too much to a, can he call him a stranger? He isn't sure anymore. But this is probably the first time he's ever spoken so much about himself and he wanted to turn around and sprint out of the alley. 

After a whole minute of pressuring silence Seungmin heard a faint, "thank you". He looked up to see the rapper biting his lips to hold back his tears.

"All I wanted to hear in my life was, _your music saved me or your music helped me_. I know a lot of people have told me so but hearing it personally like this with my own ears, I finally feel at ease." He wiped his eyes with his sleeves before they could roll down, "thank you for telling me"

That day, both of them walked back to their rooms with lighter hearts, each other's phone number and a smile on their face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it! I'll update asap, tysm for reading :")


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this update was later than usual, I had finished writing but I couldn't hit the desired word count so I procrastinated on posting, anyways, I couldn't increase the word count so I just pushed myself to post this. Please be nice ;-;

If you had told the Seungmin of 5 months ago he would be hanging out with **THE** SpearB every night, he would laugh at your face and move on with his life.

But Seungmin of right now was actually living it and he didn't even feel a bit uncomfortable or intimidated by the rapper.

Rather, he felt at ease and knew he could trust the other as they spent multiple nights talking about anything and everything. You would find them everywhere - from leaning against the walls in the dark to sitting on stranger's cars.

Seungmin found that he felt safe and at home with Changbin and he loved every moment of it as much as the other did.

Sadly, good things don't last long, afterall a celebrity is still someone under constant scrutiny.

The following Sunday after 2 weeks since they first spoke properly, another scandal broke out.

It was afternoon and Seungmin had just had lunch so he was lazing on his bed in the dorms when he saw the news.

SpearB spotted with another boy in the convenience store at the wee hours of the night? Is he fuelling his own rumors?

Seungmin gulped nervously as he scrolled down to see vague but precise description of his and Changbin's visit to the convenience store 3 days ago. He had insisted they go to the store because he was hungry. Before this they tended to stay in the dark just for the fear of being caught. And the fear bloomed when they were caught the one and only time they visited a lit store.

There was a blurry picture attached, Seungmin leaning against the racks in one of the aisles as Changbin was showing him a box of cereal he picked. He remembered the conversation well.

"Seriously? Honey cornflakes? That's your favourite? How boring can you get" Changbin said rolling his eyes playfully.

Seungmin frowned and pouted, "they're the easiest to pick up at the store and easiest to eat when you have to leave for college in 5 minutes" 

"But how do you savor anything!" Changbin picked a box of captain crunch chocolate flavour and shoved it in his chest, "Try this tomorrow and tell me how it tastes, make sure to take your own time to eat it, DON'T RUSH" 

Seungmin admitted he was missing out on the good flavours and quality the next morning, and the obvious and never-ending "I told you so" rang from the rapper.

Seungmin would've smiled about the memory if not for the news he was reading.

His phone rang, the name Chan hyung flashing on the screen. He picked up to a frantic Chan asking a rush of questions in one go.

"Seungmin are you alright? Did you see the news? What is happening? I hope no one found out it's you, I mean I only knew it was you because I recognise your outfit, I hope you're safe".

Seungmin smiled softly hearing the concerns from the elder. Chan has always been protective over him even if he lived 2 cities away.

He answered each question patiently, "I'm fine hyung, I saw the news, I don't think any one found out it's me yet. I met Chang- SpearB by chance one night and we just hang out sometimes"

"Sometimes?" Chan sounded doubtful.

Seungmin sighed, he could never keep secrets from Chan, "Everyday"

"Seungmin..." The voice on the other side trailed off before continuing, "SpearB is a celebrity do you realize what you're getting into? Or perhaps already gotten into?"

"I know hyung I know, I just didn't think i would have to deal with things this soon."

"Get out before you're too deep in, it's for both your and SpearB's safety, talk to him immediately." Chan said, words filled with worry and care.

Seungmin hummed in agreement before cutting off the call.

Seungmin held his head in exasperation, although his brain wanted to cut off Changbin from his life due to the current situation, his heart hesitated to let go a close friend who understood him like no one else.

He dialled Changbin's number after a while.

 _Busy_

The result was the same for the next few calls so he just gave up and went to sleep.

He woke up to his phone ringing loudly next to his ears, before he could open his eyes the call cut off. He sat up and opened his phone to see 7 missed calls, 5 from Changbin and 2 from Hyunjin.

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows, _Hyunjin?_

His roommate Hyunjin was someone who never really cared about what Seungmin was doing.

He was never in their dorms half the time, spending all his time in the dance studio or in his boyfriend's house.

He texted Hyunjin a "What's up?" before calling Changbin.

The phone was picked on the first ring and Seungmin suddenly didn't know what to say.

There was silence for atleast 20 seconds before Changbin slowly spoke up, "Minnie I'm sorry."

Seungmin sighed, feeling like he can breathe again, hearing Changbin's voice did really calm him down, how was he ever gonna let go?

"No, it's alright, as long as no one knows it's me I'm fine but I'm worried about you, how are you?"

He heard a sniffle on the other side, "I'm used to this, you know I've been through worse, I'm just scared of anyone finding your identity, try not going outside often, let's stop meeting for now."

"I'm sorry Bin, I hate this so much, you know you can call me anytime to talk right?"

"Yeah" the voice came out broken

"Bin, are you alright? Should I come over?

"No" Changbin almost screamed then he cleared his throat to let out another soft "no I'm alright, I told you to not go out" and cut the call.

Seungmin's heart was confused, his face frowning as he tugged at his hem of his sweater in frustration.

How could he help Changbin?

He pondered for a while, he thought of sending Hyunjin and his boyfriend to look after him but he knew it would only increase the mess for Changbin, also they didn't know each other.

So he waited, he waited for a long while.

One day, two days, three, four, a week and soon it was 3 weeks.

It had been three weeks since Seungmin and Changbin had met. Three weeks since they spoke through the call. 

They had texted, barely, Seungmin checked up on the other often for the first week but Changbin gave only dry replies which made Seungmin not want to text anymore.

Two weeks since they texted properly.

Seungmin was once again walking back from the library at night but this time in silence. Somehow he was unable to listen to any SpearB music. So occupied himself with scrolling through twitter. His timeline had thankfully died down after the whole SpearB spotted with another boy debacle and breathed a relief. As someone from the KHH twitter himself, he couldn't even imagine getting into this mess.

"Seungmin?" Seungmin looked up to respond when he caught the same pair of sharp eyes peaking through the familiar black mask and cap. A sense of deja vu immediately hitting him.

But this time he knew who it was and why he was here. Seungmin rolled his eyes, looking away and walking faster. If Changbin dared to ignore him, he would too. Yeah he is petty and what about it?

"Seungmin I'm sorry" the rough voice came out and Seungmin didn't just want to speed walk, he wanted to sprint right to his dorms. But he couldn't.

His arm was grabbed, "Minnie, listen to me please?" the voice came broken and Seungmin's heart hurt so much he had to stop and turn around, yet he was unable to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry, I know it was shit of me to not tell you everything and shut you off but listen to me, please?" Changbin asked, his hands sliding into the other's and intertwining.

Seungmin let him, ofcourse he would, he was someone who couldn't say no when someone wanted to talk. So he said, "Let's lean on the wall behind that car" he lifted his chin towards a spot behind a dusty, almost broken car.

They walked to the spot hand in hand. Hearts beating faster than ever, neither knew if it was in the fear of each other's presence or in the comfort of each other's presence.

Changbin started even before their backs hit the wall, "I'm sorry I shut you off, I know what it's like to be in the center of a scandal and I was terrified of scaring you off. I don't want to lose you Seungmin."

Seungmin looked down, his hands were subconsciously comforting the rapper's hand and he smiled minutely before looking up, "I'm sorry i gave up on you too soon."

The duo spent the rest of the night in silence, looking at the stars, leaning on each other until Seungmin fell asleep on the other's shoulder.

Changbin smiled softly, holding the other's waist firmly as his entire body flooded with warmth and a known yet unknown feeling bloomed in his heart as he looked at how pretty and calm the other looked when sleeping. 

Slightly chapped lips sticking out in a pout, long eyelashes fluttering over his cheekbones and hair fawned over his forehead messily. 

Changbin hated to disturb him but he had to, it was already too late and it was going to be sunrise in less than 2 hours.

He ran his fingers through the other's hair before tapping on the taller's shoulder calling out a soft, "Minnie?" adding a, "wake up baby"

Seungmin stirred and nuzzled up further into the rapper's neck. Changbin stiffened when the taller's hot breath hit his neck and travelled to his ears, turning them bright red.

"S-Seungmin," Changbin breathed sharply, hands caressing the other's cheeks, "we need to go or else we'll be caught again"

As soon as he heard the word 'caught' in his half asleep state, Seungmin whipped his head up and groaned, the sudden impact giving him a mild headache, he held his head as he looked at the rapper who was chuckling to himself. Seungmin frowned, "don't do that, I hate being on high alert".

Changbin's smile turned down and the hand holding Seungmin's waist slipped out to hold the other's hand instead, "sorry, let's go? I'll drop you to your house."

"Okay." Seungmin sighed rubbing his eyes, he wished he could spend all night with the rapper but he knew he could never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post the next chapter asap! I currently have exams so I'll try my best, thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

"I've been planning to go back to the studio nowadays." Changbin said through the phone screen.

Ever since that day where they reconciled, they haven't really met each other. The duo have been reducing their face to face meets as much as possible due to the fear of stalkers. But this didn't stop them, this only increased how much they spoke everyday, from frequent texts to phone calls, they were talking to each other all the time, even more than they used to when they just hung out at nights. And on special occasions like today, when they missed each other too much, they would video call.

It was a Saturday morning and Seungmin was sitting in his bed with pajamas and the messiest bed hair as he shoved cereal into his mouth. Meanwhile Changbin had 2 classes and as usual had arrived way earlier than usual, the class was empty, half an hour left to spare until people started filing in.

Seungmin had asked him once why he loved to come in so early to classes, "Isn't it boring?"

Changbin had sighed then, saying he rather be bored than be stared at by fifty plus young adults while he entered the class late. Seungmin had laughed way too loud at that, "Dude your job is to garner attention!"

Changbin had just rolled his eyes and smacked the other's shoulder.

Back to the present conversation, Seungmin hummed, "You've got song ideas?"

"Kind of? I've been writing some stuff recently with the help of my guitar and I wanted to mess around with the studio tools to make something worthwhile."

"What's the song going to be like? Are you going for a Streetlight vibe or I don't know, stuff like Matryoshka?" Seungmin asked, his inner curiousness about Changbin's music jumping unconsciously.

Changbin smiled softly at how interested the other seemed, warmth engulfing his heart again, he hadn't felt this excitement for his own music in a long while and this kid from who knows where is eager to learn.

"A completely different genre actually, probably the first time I'll be doing this."

Seungmin's eyes brightened immediately, "okay you're making me excited Binnie."

Changbin bit his lips, "hey maybe you would want to? come over to my studio and like check my track out?"

Seungmin, who was sipping the milk out of his cereal bowl, snorted out so bad, he spilled milk all over himself, after 3 minutes of violent fits of coughs and 2 minutes of cleanig himself, he sat down watching the other's reaction for any signs of a prank.

"You're kidding right?" Seungmin asked narrowing his eyes.

"No I swear, I'll let you visit."

Seungmin sucked in a sharp breath, "Me? Your Studio? Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Your Studio"

"uh-huh"

"I'm about to faint for real, are you fucking kidding me? The famous, Spear studio studio?"

"Oh my god yes Minnie my studio! I'm asking you for real." Changbin chuckled, looking up he realized a lot of people have gathered and it's almost time for class, so he looked back at the dazed Seungmin, "okay I need to go, I'll text you the address in the evening, come over tomorrow?"

Seungmin didn't reply but Changbin cut the call anyway, he smiled to himself , he knows the other will come for sure.

Seungmin held his head in his hands for atleast 15 minutes before going on with his day, he almost dropped his phone due to his clammy hands when he received the address of the studio.

Next day, after classes, Seungmin spent a considerate amount of time picking out an outfit. He asked Hyunjin to drop him off to the studio because like every other college student, why afford a cab when your roommate owns a car?

Seungmin had thanked him too many times, nervousness apparent, Hyunjin had laughed it off, "My boyfriend's house is in this area so stop thanking me already!"

Seungmin stood outside the rapper's house, coloured peach just like he had mentioned, checking the time, he realised he was 15 minutes earlier.  
So he decided to wait for atleast 5 more minutes. Seungmin was scared, not because he didn't want to meet Changbin but because he always considered music studios as something personal. It's where the artists are the most vulnerable and also the most powerful. It's where they create and destroy. It's the start and end of all. Stepping into someone's studio meant stepping into a part of their personal life.  
And Seungmin wasn't sure if he was ready to step into the intimate parts of another's life yet, especially Changbin's.

He was pacing his breaths to calm himself when the door to the apartment opened. Changbin walked out, hair messy, in grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt defining his torso muscles and Seungmin lost the counts he had in his head to calm his anxiety. He was sweating profusely, when Changbin smiled at him softly, "Why didn't you come in?"

"I-, I was just, how-how did you know?" Seungmin stuttered, flustered at how he was caught off guard.

Changbin pointed at the CCTV camera next to the main door, "I was wait- watching"

Seungmin didn't realize the other stumbling over his words and just bit his lips.

"Let's go."  
"Are you sure?" Seungmin was fretting unnecessarily again.  
Changbin smiled, eyes instantly filling with adoration as he held out his hand, "I'm sure"

Seungmin walked into the rapper's house, slowly taking in everything. The chandelier on the ceiling, way too bright for it to fit Changbin's potrayed aesthetic, reflecting on the grey tiles of the floor, the walls were plain white, simple.

The long corrider had a room in the end and 3 rooms on the left and stairs on the right, Changbin took the other by the hand and lead him to the end of the corridor into what looked like kitchen.

He opened the fridge to take out 2 bottles of soda, tossing one to Seungmin. He then grabbed snacks from the cupboard.

"You live here alone?" Seungmin asked looking around, noticing the eerie silence spread throughout the house.

"Only these past few months. I mean my parents live in Yongin but they live here whenever they visit. I technically live with my manager and assistant but I've sent them off for a long break for now. So I've been having the whole place to myself, it's kinda fun honestly" He replied walking out the kitchen with handful of snacks to the room right outside the kitchen, "follow me, studio's in the basement"

Seungmin followed him to what looked like Changbin's room but also not, sheets of paper on the bedside table weighed down by a book, the blanket messily spread over the bed, a pile of clothes on the chair, Seungmin giggled to himself, celebrities ain't special.  
Changbin saw him taking in the mess in the bedroom and said cheekily, "Spare bedroom, i use this whenever I'm too lazy to go up the stairs after a long day at the studio, so it's kinda messy."

Seungmin nodded and they opened a door in the bedroom next to the almost empty closet to a set of stairs going down.

They went down the stairs quietly and Seungmin breath was caught in his throat when he was immediately met with music equipments, lots of it. Multiple pc setups, a piano, guitar, drums, a large mic near the main pc, and speakers all around the room, couple office chairs and a tiny couch that barely 2 people can sit in. Not to mention the only lights were coming from the monitors. The perfect definition of a studio.

Seungmin was sure he stopped breathing once he had landed on the carpet of the studio.

"Welcome to my work place" Changbin smiled, switching on the tube lights, finally lighting the place enough to see the equipments more clearly and Seungmin noticed the Hello Kitty merch along the table mixed with dark coffee mugs, and darker notepads and keyboards. He laughed to himself, it was a harmonious balance of contrasting aesthetics.

Changbin sat down in front of the main pc, putting his snacks on the table. He offered Seungmin the other office chair to sit down.  
Once they were settled, more like, once Seungmin was over the initial shock and finally took in the entire place Changbin turned to the other, "Do you wanna listen to some demos of my old songs?"

Seungmin hesitated, unsure of what to say. Changbin smiled, "tell me your favorite song"

"On Track"

Changbin smiled wider, he went to a folder full of demo tracks of all his songs since he debuted. The tracks were arranged in sub folders with specific names.

"Funnily, although On Track was entirely a rap track when I released it, its demo version is different. It was originally a vocal based track that I had written for a collab with IU but our schedules just didn't add up well so we just cancelled the collab."

Seungmin gulped, _there was going to be a SpearB and IU collab? Two of his most favourite artists?_  
He wasn't sure if he was glad or if he was sad that it was cancelled because he knows he wouldn't have survived it.

Changbin found the song and handed Seungmin the headphones.

Seungmin took it carefully, still a bit cautious about being around so many professional equipments. Changbin hit play as soon as the other had put the headphones on.

The familiar beat which felt more rough started up and flowed into the iconic intro

_Even a fool knows you're the best thing I've got  
... One more step, I'll never stop  
I'll always be on track_

Then the verse started into something he's never heard. He was hearing Changbin sing and it was just... beautiful. This was definitely completely different from what was released in the album.

Changbin sung in falsetto as the chorus approached and Seungmin's jaw dropped. He looked at the singer in awe, his hands rising to cover his open mouth. It remained there for the rest of the song.

"That was like a totally different song" Seungmin said, removing the headphones once the track was over, "you sing so well, I would actually love a full vocal track from you what the hell?"

Changbin blushed, rubbing his nape, "don't even, I could never"

"This is so different, how did the final rap track even evolve from this?"

"Well I wrote new lyrics and played around. Totally discarded the demo ya know? It worked out in the end." He replied shrugging like it's the most natural thing, like producing music wasn't something he sees as a burden and Seungmin's heart warmed even further to see his favourite artist produce music this skillfully and easily.

* * *

"Is the new track recorded?" Seungmin asked reaching out to grab a can of Pringles.

"Actually no, I'm having a hard time finding good harmonies and my vocal range doesn't fit some of the parts I have in mind. I was thinking maybe I should ask for a female collab again I'm not sure."

"is it a vocal track?"

Changbin reached out for a chip as soon as Seungmin opened the can, "Kind of yes, it's vocal heavy. I could sing but there are some ranges that I can't reach."

Changbin then dusted off the crumbs on his fingers on his pants and asked Seungmin to wear the headphones again.

He opened the track with the name "STNE demo 1", breathed deeply and hit play.

Soft drums played out, rough on the edges, Seungmin could identify that this track was still on its first base, definitely needed more furnishing. The beats were now accompanied by a piano and Seungmin closed his eyes, bobbing his head slowly.

Then the beats changed and Changbin's voice entered slowly. He was singing softly.

_Never say goodbye  
Because we are one  
Because we will walk together in the same dream_

There were couple rap verses in between which didn't blend well immediately but when the track had finished Seungmin had a vague idea of how the track will sound later.

Changbin was waiting, biting his lips, unsure of what Seungmin would think.

"So?" He started, legs involuntarily bouncing up and down.

"I loved the melody, the chorus was so good. I can't wait for this track to be complete." Seungmin answered the pounding questions in Changbin's mind. The younger held genuineness in his eyes and his words as he spoke and Changbin knew such genuineness only came with the truth.

Changbin licked his lips, stopping himself from biting it and sighed. His heart calming down, he was worrying for nothing.

"So uhm, can you do me a favor?" He started, he went through his files around the desk and finally found the paper he was looking for.

It was two pages, highlighted at different parts with different colors. He handed it to Seungmin.

The other took it and realized it was the lyrics to the song he had just heard. He recognised it from the chorus and some rap parts.

Changbin played with his hands on his lap. "I really can't record the vocal parts in the beginning of the song so I was thinking if you could help me you know, record the demo?"

"What?"

"It's totally fine if you're uncomfortable but I've heard you sing, and you're a really good singer. I just need you for the demo, nothing else I promise."

Seungmin stared at the rapper in disbelief, his face contorting into an expression that looked like Changbin just asked him to marry him.  
He stared at the elder, mouth slightly open, blinking cluelessly at the other.

"Earth to Seungmin?" Changbin asked snapping his fingers infront of the other.

Seungmin let out a _huh?_ before he realised he was spacing out due to the shock.

Changbin pulled the younger by the arm and pushed him into the recording studio, handed him the headphones and placed the lyric sheet before him.  
"Okay now I'm not really sure of the melody so let's just try to wing it alright?"

Seungmin blinked again, his experience in music was worse than nil. He only knew stuff from analysing SpearB's songs out of boredom. That still didn't mean he could conjure a melody out of thin air like he's a pro??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write coz I had finals through December and then a writer's block. I couldn't even reach the scene I wanted to in this chapter but I wrote a lot so I've decided to post this much coz I think a update is better than pushing it to post everything together uwu


End file.
